Raphael x OC
by danima28
Summary: Poor, stubborn and rebellious Mariella Pearce, has been sucked into a life she didn't want. She was already burdened with the task of single-handedly taking care of her sickly, younger sister, after the unjustified death of both her parents. Now, she's dealing with brains in bolts, and mutants in shells! Will she learn to trust the turtles as they introduce her into their world?


Hellooo :3 how are you all ?^.^  
Let me start by saying that although I intend for many chapters to come, I cannot promise anything. It's just that I'm really in love TMNT at the moment, with both the series on Nickelodeon and the movie. So I decided to put my imagination onto paper (or onto screen in this case).  
This is a Raph x OC kinda thing, and there may also be another pairing in the future but I'm not going to spoil anything :L  
Ennjjjooyyy xD

* * *

"Kraang, has ordered Kraang to take the girl known as, Mariella Pearce, to the place of the Kraang, where she is meant to be taken to," It says, mechanically turning to face its identical robot friend.

 _How do they know my name?_

"Kraang is correct." The mirror image begins. "Kraang has to take this girl, to the place of where she is meant to be taken to, and Kraang must do it without any interruptions or problems," It states, before stiffly turning it's torso back to face her, their guns still held firmly in their arms. She stares at them, horrified.

"Kraang is correct, for Kraang will then get, what they call 'a raise'," the other one replies, turning to face me also.

 _Take me? Take me where?_

Her thoughts are interrupted as the two finish their pointless and frustrating conversation. They start to walk towards her, their feet clanking on the ground with every step they take. The girl is frozen with fear.

It is currently 11:36pm at night, and here Mariella finds herself cornered to the wall of a building in an abandoned street by a pair of men who look exactly the same with strange guns she's never seen before. What a night this is turning out to be. To her tight, she spots a small alleyway from the corner of her eye. With no idea where it will lead, she prays it be somewhere remotely crowded... at 11:36 at night.

 _But I could end up at another dead end_... She frets, debating her current dilemma, and then sighing in a very distressed state.

 _Either way, I'm going to get caught_.

Taking her chances, she races race off into the alleyway before they can even touch her; as fast as lightning.

"Kraang must catch her before Kraang can no longer, take her to the place, in which she is meant to be taken to," She hears as she runs off deeper into the secluded alleyway, the voice getting further and further away with each step. Suddenly, a series of pink light zoom past her, hitting the dustbin to her right. She turns her head slightly to view the damage, only to find a newly burnt hole that ran straight through the old piece of tin. Her eyes went wide, legs starting to weaken and give way. She thinks about how that dustbin could've been her and tries to regain her balance. Taking one last glance at the two 'men', she whirls her head back round to see what was ahead. To her dismay, she comes face to face with another brick wall. Her stomach churns with fear and she skids to a halt.

 _Crap._

Scanning the surroundings, she refuses to give up without considering every option. On her right, a set of stairs that leads to a roof-top. The first flight needs to be pulled down manually. Without delay, She leaps into the air, her fingertips skim the cold metal handle. Clicking her tongue in disapproval and panic, the clanking footsteps were now in earshot and she didn't have to look to know they were just around the corner. She tries once more. This time, towards the neighbouring wall, and from there she uses all the strength she could muster in her right arm and leg to push her towards the handle, feeling relief when receiving a nice, tight grip on the cold, metal bar. Using her weight, she yanks it downwards and falls to the floor.

After hearing the unfamiliar noises from the strange guns she lets out a shriek, tosses her body over the bars and proceeds to lunge herself up the first flight. As if rehearsed, their shooting stops simultaneously and they begin to run for the stairs. She _had_ planned to lift the flight of stairs up quickly and smoothly, however without gravity pulling her weight down she finds herself at a disadvantage, and has to rely on pure strength to heave it up. To her surprise and frustration, it's heavier than she would have liked. Through squinting eyes, she sees them swiftly approaching and begins to panic. Now, clenching her teeth and locking her elbows tight, she pulls the stairs up with all her might, involuntarily letting out an un-womanly like groan of exhaustion in the process.

She can see they are literally inches away from the metal handle she had claimed only seconds before. Huffing in relief, the girl takes a moment to look down upon her so called 'kidnappers' before turning to climb the rest of the flights of stairs. No looking back.

Once reaching the top, she slowly steps out onto the roof. Finally, she can relax. She fills her lungs with the fresh, city air. As she closes her eyes, the soft wind brushes past her like a gentle wave. She feels safe in the the strong, gentle, arms of the wind and, as it engulfs her within its warm breath, she exhales, humming in delight.

After the moment to herself, she realises her two pursuers will soon find another way to access the roof and it's evident that she needs to disappear; fast. However, before she can even take the first step, a blood curdling cry deafens her ears.

She was nearly sick.

She can feel herself shake violently with fear as the scream sounded from the alley below at the opposite end of the building. Despite all the agitating voices in her head crying out that it was too dangerous, that she should turn the other way and run for a safety like a maniac, she instinctively takes off like a bullet across the roof.

The wind is no longer gentle on her skin, but now beating against her body like a tsunami, her raven-coloured hair dancing about behind her like a long, black veil. Her pace slows as she approaches the roof's edge, swiftly kneeling down to peer over. She's hit by a sense of déjà vu as she watches a couple of men, identical to the ones she met prior, close in on a small girl with hair as black as hers. Eyes widening, she recognises that girl, cowering under their shadows.

 _Lotty!_

Suddenly, she feels as if she's being drowned in a wave of nausea, and quickly places a hand over her mouth. Watching the scene unfold below, she sits helpless above them. The nausea is soon replaced with rage, and she slams her fist into the ground.

 _"Shit,"_ she mutters.

From the corner of her eye she notices a familiar pink ray relentlessly slice into the brick on her right, grazing her flesh and leaving her a nice, clean gash on her shoulder. A harsh hiss of pain escapes her lips as she turn to see the two men (who must have found another way to get on the roof) standing less than a few metres behind her. She looks to her shoulder, the wound oozing out fresh blood. Rising to her feet, a devilish glare burns fresh within her sea-green eyes. If looks could kill, they would not be breathing.

She watches as they take aim. Taking another glance at the event below, she clicks her tongue once more as they, too, take their aim at Lotty. She turns back to the men, who were now advancing mindlessly, clanking with every step.

 _What can I do?!_

The only option left was stupid, and reckless, and irrational, and possibly life-threatening yet, she did it regardless of the consequences. Taking a deep breath Mariella places one foot in front of the other - and jumps off the roof.

For a couple of seconds everything seems to fly by in slow motion, a sudden rush of adrenaline races through her veins as she plummets towards the ground, heart beating like a drum. She squeezes her eyes shut, expecting the worst as the ground grows closer, and closer. And all of a sudden - _crack._

An unbelievable amount of pain jolts through her body; she nearly passes out. It hurts like _hell_ \- yet, she can't feel a thing. Instinctively, she reaches towards the throbbing part of her body, her right ankle, only to regret it when another jolt of agonising discomfort rushes through her once more, resulting in an unbearably horrifying wail.

"ELLA!"

She can barely hear the loud cry over her unrestrained screams of excruciating pain, plus her own thoughts scolding her about how stupid an idea jumping off the roof was.

With a hazy head, the dark haired girl tries to recollect herself as she realise the voice belongs to her little sister. She's viciously weeping and her vision cloudy, only just can she make out what appears to be the legs of a few dozen men from the cold, hard ground, all whom share the exact same features and build.

A tight squeeze on her wounded shoulder is enough to bring her back to her senses and encourage herself to sit up-right, _at least_. Ella is a strong girl, but she has never felt weaker. She is dainty and slim, but has never felt heavier. Nevertheless, the determination to protect her little sister is enough to feebly shoot her arm out in a final attempt to shield Lotty from the soulless demons that close in. Ella shoots them devilish glare as they take their aim for the last time. Lotty's eyes close tightly, praying for a miracle, worrying if today was the last of their lifetime.

They are cornered.

Helpless

Alone.

Suddenly, a hand is tucked under Ella's knees. There is pressure beneath her shoulder blades and she soon begins to feel weightless, like she's flying. As her ankle loses the support of the ground, she lets out a harsh cry, her eyes still squeezed shut. Her emotions are overwhelming, the pain too much, she falls in and out of consciousness. The one thing she is certain of, however, is the warmth. On her back, her thighs, her chest, all feeling somewhat warm, like a cosy fire on a winter's night.

As quick as it started, the sensation of floating stops, and she yet again releases another small cry as gravity tugs on her ankle. Soon after, she feels herself being lowered gently onto the floor as a new cold, hard feeling became evident on her lower back. The warm feeling on her back and under her legs is still there, though. It's difficult to stay awake; she would've gladly let herself succumb to unconscious, a blackness that was ever so tempting, but at the sudden sound of a familiar ear piercing scream, her eyes shoot open, and she abruptly jerks her body forward; the warmth at her back fades away.

 _I need to help Lotty_. Is all that fills her thoughts.

Now, her vision is clearing out, and loads of tiny little lights of all different shapes and sizes seize her sight. They look like stars. But as she fully refocuses, she can see they're the lights of New York City. She is (yet again) on top of a roof.

Immediately, the raven haired girl tries to stand. But in an instant, a shock of pain shoots from her ankle and she falls backwards. A strong arm wraps around her waist as soon as she starts to fall and, she willingly collapses into the warm sensation once again.

"Easy there, tiger," he says. His voice is deep, and hoarse.

She raises her head to take a good look at her saviour. Staring at him in bewilderment. His head is shaped a little oddly and, if it weren't for the many thousand city lights surrounding the two, she wouldn't have noticed his skin is covered with a slight greenish hue. From the night's darkness, she can just make out that the muddy green colour of his skin is broken by a red, velvet band that is tightly wrapped around his head. She can't believe what she's seeing. She is being held tightly in the arms of a giant, talking _turtle._

She wonders if the pain is making her hallucinate and, despite her horror, she stares directly into his green orbs. The pair of emerald green eyes are mesmerising to her, and without thinking, she slowly lifts an (un-injured) arm up and reaches out. She wants to feel just how real this all was. He continued to stare back, his expression indifferent. The trembling fingers of the battered girl graze his cheek, and soon enough, she calmly rests her palm on his face, feeling the skin, all rough and scaly-like.

They continue to stare at each other for what seems like hours, unable to tear their eyes away. After a couple of seconds though, the moment is destroyed by a loud and thunderous bang that resonates in their ears, followed by a blinding golden light. Flying bits of debris, some even laced with fire, are being wildly thrown around them and, almost immediately, the turtle twists his torso to use his body as a shield. Thrusting his arm out to shield her. But she passes out before he's even able to see if she's okay.

"Raph, what are you doing?! Get her out of here!" Faint yells come from a distance before another deafening boom roars into the night sky.

"You too, Mikey!" The turtle yells back.

As Mariella falls into a restless sleep, a thousand questions rage through her head.

 _What the Hell is going to happen to me now?_

* * *

A/N  
Halloo!  
So, did I do okay? This is my first attempt at a TMNT fanfic. Was it too short? Too long? Please comment! If you think there are some things in my writing that need improving then tell me! Constructive criticism is always appreciated but, please try not to be too mean! Also, if you think you have a nice idea for the story then please do not hesitate to share! I would be delighted to include your ideas. Hopefully then I might have some motivation to continue writing this piece If you give me some inspiration :P

THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
